Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 3
The next morning the Smurfs were in the Winslow’s kitchen, Grace was washing strawberries with Smurfette and Curious watching. Patrick was looking something up on a Laptop. “It says here smurfs are mythical creatures from Belgium also know as schtroumpfs documented by Peyo” Patrick said out loud. “It also says they bring good luck like leprechauns to the Irish” Grace said. “But there mythical Grace” Patrick told her stating the obvious. “Well they all seem pretty real to me” Grace said, smiling at Clumsy who was tickling Elway. Patrick brought the computer over to the main table and started to read from it. “To review, you guys come from a magic forest, where you live in over sized mushrooms, your being chased by an evil wizard and your trapped in New York until there's a blue moon” “Very good” Papa said sounding impressed. “And you like to use the term smurf for just about anything” Patrick said. “smurfxactly” Brainy agreed smiling “Your all named after your personality’s, do you get your names when your born or after you do certain things?” Patrick asked. “Yeah” Clumsy answered. “There must be something on you magic window about a blue moon” Papa asked. Patrick thought for a moment and then typed the words “Blue Moon” in to the device. In a second lots of different links appeared, Patrick clicked on one. “What is the magic searching device you are using?” Curious asks. “Right now im using Google” “Goooogle” the smurfs said sounding shocked. Patrick just stared. “It says here that a blue moon is a full moon that occurs twice in one month, however the moon its self doesn’t appear to be blue” “Not blue” Smurfette gasped. “But it was blue back home” Curious said. “nNo course for alarm my little smurfs, to open the portal home all I need to do is smurf us a potion” Papa said trying to calm brainy down. “You hear that, there only staying until there’s a blue moon which could happen if the little blue Santa man makes a potion” Patrick said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. Papa stands on the table thinking to himself “the starts must be perfectly alined, but with out the proper equipment that could be hard to tell. Master Winslow can I use your stargazer?” Papa asked. Patrick looked really confused. “my what a stargazer” Patrick stated. “Great he doesn’t know what a stargazer is?” Grouchy said. “Now we will never get home, and its all my fault” Clumsy sighed. “Were all going to die, were all going to die” Brainy said. “Calm down Brainy, everything will be just fine” Curious told him. "Yeah lets not panic, Papa had a vision and everything truns out to be smurfey, right Papa" Smurfette said. "Yeah thats right" Papa said. The two humans left the room to go and get ready to start the day leaving the smurfs in the living room; they stood on top of the sofa. Papa reached in to his bag and handed one smurf berry to each smurf. “Just take one everybody. We have to make sure our smurfberries last” Papa said. “Great” Grouchy said, “Were going to be here how long?” “Not long, frist we have to find a stargazer, then find a book of spells to smurf the portal, then were home very simple my little smurfs” Papa said. Just then Grace and Patrick came back both of them looking like there were all ready to go out. Patrick was wearing a smart shirt with a tie hanging round his neck, the smurfs had never seen a tie like this before. “Oh, someone likes smurfalish” Smurfette said looking at Patrick. “Why are you wearing the thing roud you neck?” Curious asked. “It’s a tie and I wear it because that’s what everyone else at work weres” Patrick told them. “What do you do?” Curious asked. “I try and get people to by products by looking at market trend productions” Patrick said. “I know you’re a fortune teller” Brainy said. “I would love to explain, but i'm running really late” Patrick said. Grace walked in to the room wearing a green dress and a yellow cover-up with flowers on it, Smurfette looked at Grace with a shocked face. “What, you had one outfit on and now your wearing something completey different” Smurfette said. Before Grace could say anything Papa joined smurfette. “Now Smurfette she might of got the other one dirty.” Papa told her. “I'm sorry” Smufette said and Grace smiled at her. “Thank you for letting us stay” Clumsy said. “Your mushroom is really nice” “Well um.. I like our mushroom to, but you know someone wants a bigger one” Grace said and Patrick just stared at her “But that means you would be futher apart” Smurfette told her. “You said it sister, but I really must go now, im late for an appotment, we have a baby on the way “ Grace told them. “Wait a minute, you cant just leave them hear with out a grown up” Patrick said. “I'm 546 years old” Papa laughed. “Of course you are” Patrick said not sure by this. “They will be fine” Grace said. “one last thing” Patrick started “I wouldn’t go anywhere if I were you” he said. “Why not?” Smurfette asked. “Erm people from our world don’t take visitors from other places to well.” Patrick said. “I mean look what happened to E.T” he said. The smurfs started at him, not having a clue what he was talking about. “Just stay” Patrick told them as he shut the door. The Smurfs continued to look at door for a few minuets. “Great” Grouchy sighed “He’s gone and we still don’t have a stargazer” “Wait a second, if he’s a fortune teller then he reads starts all the time, so it must be at his place of business” Brainy said, felling proud of himself. “Excellent work Brainy” Papa told him. “Lets go then” Clumsy said, but on the way to the window seal he tripped up. Papa looked at him. “Clumsy I think it might be best for you to stay here, you know smurf an eye on the mushroom” Papa told him, felling slightly sorry. “Yeah that’s what I was thinking” Clumsy sighed and went to sit back down. Smurfette and Curious waved to him and then disappeared out the window on to the fire escape. “Is he down there?” Curious asked. Brainy looked back up. “Yeah he’s getting in to the mechanical wagon” Brainy said. “How are we going to get down there? Curious asked but no one answered. When he looked down he saw that Brainy was falling. Smurfette and Curious also joined him. “Use your hat” Grouchy said as he and Brainy landed on top of the cart. “Well that was fun” Curious said. Brainy had landed on Grouchy “Brainy you can get of me now” “So not funny” Brainy said “I think it was a little bit” Curious said, Smurfette gave a slight giggle. "Shsh Smurfs" Papa said, as the wagon went around the corner. “sh, Smursf” Papa said as the wagon went round the corner.